Modelo
by Kim Ishida
Summary: Esos días en los que tenían tiempo para ellos "-tienes cuerpo de modelo.." en los que expresaban lo que realmente sentían. One-Shot MiraXus pal pueblo (?)


**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, sino a su respectivo autor: tío mashima**

Poco a poco abrió sus ojos, frotándolos con su mano derecha, diviso en primera instancia el lugar en el que se encontraba...su cuarto, luego se vio a sí mismo, notando que se hallaba sin camisa y por último, pero no menos importante, a la persona que tenía al lado, contemplo su cuerpo envuelto en unas sábanas que de igual forma lo tapaban a él. Recordó al instante del porque se hallaban de esa forma.  
Unas cuantos coqueteos con la mirada de parte de ella y unos cuantos más de parte de él, unas pequeñas insinuaciones y unas charlas a escondidos en la parte trasera del gremio, cosa de adolescentes...sonrió, al ver que su objetivo lo había cumplido con éxito por segunda ocasión. Acerco su tosca mano a la delicada mejilla de la albina acariciándola, viendo sus joviales facciones.  
En verdad que era hermosa.  
La ojiazul se removió al sentir el contacto abriendo los ojos y notando la mirada del rubio sobre ella

—buenos dias lax —comento la albina, acomodándose en el pecho del chico y cerrando sus ojos de nueva cuenta

—hmp...buenos dias —la abrazo por la cintura apegándola mas a él

—¿qué hora es? —preguntó ella aun somnolienta

—ni puta idea, pero no te preocupes, el viejo fue a una reunión del concejo y no regresara hasta mañana, lo que significa...—dicho esto último, busco la mirada de la aguazul, ella sonrió, adivinando lo que diría, él se acercó a su rostro y quedo a escasos centímetros de sus labios —...que puedo seguir jugando contigo —beso sus labios tiernamente y mirajane sonrió entre el beso

—y.… ¿no será que yo juegue contigo? —pregunto mientras posaba sus manos en el cuello del rubio sonriendo seductoramente, laxus no aguanto más y la beso demandantemente, transmitiéndole pasión y lujuria, las mismas palabras que predominaban la noche anterior.  
Y ella se preguntaba como había caído en las garras del rubio, del joven que veía a escondidas en la bodega del gremio, del que la hacía olvidar las disputas con erza, el que sabía cada punto vulnerable de ella

—tienes cuerpo de modelo —la voz del ojinegro la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, ella se miró a si misma

—¿tú crees? —preguntó, el asintió como respuesta mientras le besaba el cuello

—la revista _Sorcerer_ está buscando modelos jóvenes, de hecho creo que es una misión —laxus se acostó nuevamente, abrasándola por la cintura  
—pues...talvez escoja esa misión, no sería mala idea convertirme en una modelo —comento mira mientras hacia círculos en el pecho del rubio

—de hecho ya no quiero que lo hagas

—¿que? ¿porque? —pregunto consternada por la repentina negativa, lo miró esperando una respuesta

Laxus por su parte quito la mirada, con un pequeño rubor en su cara

—porque no

—¿pero porque no? Ya me había emocionado con la idea, seria famosa y todos me verían —esto último lo dijo lentamente —¿...estas celoso lax? —el chico no respondió —laxus, responde

—has lo que quieras —sin previo aviso, se levantó bruscamente de la cama, encontró sus bóxer negros y se los puso, luego salió por la puerta.

Mira no creía lo que había visto, laxus dreyar, estaba celoso de que la vieran a ella, una sonrisa adorno sus labios, se levantó y busco sus bragas, busco sus camisita pero no la hayo, en cambio encontró la sudadera verde que laxus usaba, no lo pensó dos veces y se la puso, le quedaba grande, tanto que le llegaba cerca de la rodillas. Salió de la habitación del rubio, bajó las escaleras y camino hacia la sala donde lo encontró desparramado en el sillón con el control de la televisión en mano  
—laxus~ —llamó cantarinamente, acostándose encima de él

—...— el chico no respondió, es más, se quedó embelesado viéndola a ella con su polera puesta —te queda bien— sonrió el apegándola a su cuerpo

—gracias —sonrió —laxus me tendré que ir, mis hermanos piensan que me fui a una misión —el rubio frunció el ceño

—¿y que tiene? Solo diles que algo te retraso, quédate conmigo —se acercó a ella y la besó, la albina correspondió el acto pero se separó enseguida

—no puedo lax, me necesitan

—están grandes, ya se pueden cuidar —se acercó nuevamente con la intensión de seguir su sesión de besos pero la strauss ladeo la cabeza, tratando de no caer en las redes del rubio, a esta acción el dreyar comenzó a besar su cuello —quédate...aquí...modelo...—a cada beso, suspiraba palabras en su cuello, la strauss se dejó llevar de nueva cuenta pero la pisca de cordura que tenía la hizo alejarse nuevamente

—me voy lax —sentencio levantándose con la intensión de irse pero siendo retenida por él

—hagamos un trato —dijo laxus —te dejo ir a cambio de que no escojas la misión de la revista —dijo sonriendo, la albina lo miró dubitativa mente

—uhm —mirajane poso su dedo índice en sus labios haciendo el acto de "pensar" —pues... Es una lástima... —dijo desanimada y dándole un corto beso en los labios al rubio, pero me tendrás que ver de ahora en adelante en la revista —le guiño un ojos coquetamente y se levantó de encima del rubio, subiendo al cuarto de este.  
El Dreyar observo cada paso anonadado, paso sus manos por su cara y se desordenó el cabello, mirajane era una mujer decidida, si decidió algo, no cambiaría, pero él era Laxus Dreyar, que más daba si no podía acostarse de nuevo con ella, cualquiera quisiera estar con él ¿no? ... Aun pensando aquello, se levantó del mueble y subió las escaleras con rapidez, a la mierda las demás mujeres, estaba seguro que ninguna sería tan salvaje como mira, y ninguna lo entendería tan bien como solo lo hacia ella, así que, el rubio… ¿rogaría?

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto —¡Mira! —gritó, la encontró en su cama, sentada, con una sonrisa burlona en la cara y sus perfectas piernas cruzadas femeninamente

—¿vienés a rogar lax~? —preguntó juguetonamente

El rubio sonrió, camino hacia ella y la acostó en la cama acorralándola —estás loca mujer — luego de aquello la beso con calidez, acto que la albina copio rodeando el cuello del chico y apegándolo más a ella.

Si, definitivamente, mirajane era mirajane, y modelo o no seguiría siendo suya. Aun con los problemas que el futuro les traeria


End file.
